Punisher Cruiser
|-| MK1 = |-| MK2 = |-| MK3 = |-| MK4 = |-| MK5 = |-| MK6 = General The Punisher Cruiser is the first high Level Tier 6 Xeno Division Cruiser. It was first available in the Vengeance event, and returned in the Resurrection event. It also features a special Elite upgrade which drastically buffs the Mk V Punisher Cruiser. It is a incredible tank against Alien fleets but also player and VEGA fleets too. Contrary to its description, it can deal immense damage if fitted with its Xeno Disintegrator Cannon with fittings usually having 800 DPS on Mk I. It is an incredibly powerful cruiser that should NOT be taken lightly. Strategy and Setup Advantages: With its high base health, 2 shield slots and 6 armor slots, the Punisher Cruiser is designed to take a real beating and absorb damage while allowing the rest of your fleet to lay waste to the enemy from a safe distance. Furthermore, when marked up it can have 40-50% resistance to alien damage, this hull is ideal for taking down alien targets as it takes reduced damage from alien weapons. It also has access to the Talonite Armor and its variants the best armor in game, which significantly increases its survivability in battle due to the high health provided by the Talonite Armor. It also has access to the Disintegrator Cannon and the Xeno Disintegrator Cannon which has high firepower and gives armor to the hull. Combined together with highly damaging ships like Battleships, this Hull can serve as an effective decoy for ships designed to counter the high damaging ships (frigates or cutters in this case). But this hull can also be a stand alone fleet and can deal heavy damage to frigates or cutters if they make the mistake of attacking head on. The huge amount of health and defense it provides also makes it a worthy candidate for rushing bases in PvB Combat, as it is able to absorb enough damage to allow it to easily 2 star or 3 star a base. Along with this its crafting upgrades further lessen the weight of armor (MKV -35%). Disadvantages: The Punisher Cruiser, like all Cruisers, and considering its high base health and multiple armor slots, is bound to have a lot of repair time. Full Punisher fleets could average 20-24 hours of repair time, depending on their loadout. Also, considering crafting parts are not in supply runs, marking up the Cruiser will be extremely difficult to do so without buying a coin offer. If one does try to mark up the cruiser by killing Harvesters in Alien Decimation, it will take a rather long time as most of the time you will only get 1/5 of what is needed for a credit unlike supply runs. It is also worth noting that the damage resistance only applies to the AI fleets and not Ranger Swarms, Charger Swarms and/or Gladiator Swarms, making it ineffective for countering those squadrons. This also means fighting another fleet of Punishers Mk VI with the Xeno Disintegrator Cannon will be cartographic if the enemy has the Manifold Missile as the 50% resist will hinder your damage greatly. Setup See Punisher Cruiser Builds for more info. Trivia * The Punisher Cruiser is the First Tier 6 and Xeno Division hull in existence. * The Punisher Cruiser is the first hull to have inherent resistance to Alien Damage. * The Punisher Cruiser is the first hull to not use a symmetric design. * When fully equipped with Xeno Division armor and weapons, the Punisher cruiser has a total health of 25334, rivaling that of the Bridge. * The Punisher Cruiser is the second ship to have a weapon only it can mount, namely the Disintegrator Cannon and the Xeno Disintegrator Cannon. The first was the Dominion Carrier's Mercury Beam. * The Punisher Cruiser is the first hull to only has 2 changes in hull design when marked up as Mk I and II share the same design, Mk III and IV also share the same and Mk V has its own design. * It is the first cruiser to support only 2 modifiers when marked up to Mk V Gallery 0vddd6kglp2g.png|HD Render of the Punisher Cruiser VEGA Conflict Punisher Cruiser Mk V.png|Punisher Cruiser Mk V HD Render PunisherMkVIBattle.png|Punisher Mk VI in battle Category:Vega Conflict Category:Event Prizes Category:Hulls Category:Cruisers Category:Xeno Division